Black Seraph
Details Aliases/Titles Most common reference is Black Seraph. Although he has many names given to him over the millennia, his original name was Mavross. Age 14.5 billion Earth years Gender Technically none, but approximates male Species Fallen Archangel Biography History Black Seraph is older than the universe; that is, he existed in the previous one, and actually helped to form it. God too was around then, and Black Seraph was his very first creation, a companion and assistant to help with the creation of the universe. God, not having known restraint nor consequence at the time, made Black Seraph very similar, but still less in power, to himself. As the creation progressed, Black Seraph became more and more controlling of what he created, unwilling to have it changed and unwilling to be told what to make. Eventually, Black Seraph also started to corrupt the creations of God and the other archangels. Eventually, Black Seraph was removed from the universe by God, when it was little over a billion years old. God then destroyed everything in the universe to purge it of Black Seraph's corruption, and started anew with the current universe, this time making beings nowhere near as powerful nor free-willed as himself. Black Seraph's removal from the universe found him in another one in parallel to God's one, existing in the same space yet in another dimension. As such, Black Seraph travelled the alternate universe while observing the current one. For unknown reasons, after nearly twelve billion years, Black Seraph, having strengthened and informed himself in many ways over that time, was able to pass back over into the current universe. Now there, he seeks to destroy all the people and things made and in worship of God, before setting to destroying the creations of God themselves. An unusual and arcane magic of his allows him to travel to any point in spacetime where he has previously been over either physically or chronologically, but after his goal or purpose there has been fulfilled, he is forced to return to his own time. Personality Ten billion years of exile and another three without it is a lot of time for someone to experience something. In Seraph's case, with his ability to travel across the stars at phenomenal speeds, that is an awful lot he has experienced. He is, on the whole, virtually emotionless; any emotion in Seraph's mind has been ridiculously diluted after having experienced it over fourteen billion years. The one thing he seems to show any strong emotion is is in destroying people or things, especially those such as churches and priests, anything that worships God. Appearance Seraph's original human appearance was once the most beautiful in the universe, behind God himself. Before his corruption, he was the closest being to God, and thus the closest to perfection. Everything about him was perfectly-chiselled, formed, shaped, you name it, and he had it just right. He stood at roughly seven feet tall, with moderately tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and a thick mane of rich brown hair. His body showed no signs of fat, nor real unpleasantness. He was not skinny, nor was he pudgy, stubby, or overly-muscled. After fourteen billions years, however, his human-like appearance, underneath his armour, is unknown. The only part of his body that shows outside of his armour are his six wings, all of roughly ten foot span and of infinitely black feathers. Equipment Armour In his armour, Seraph stands at eight feet tall, from his heels to the crest on the top of his helm. The colour scheme of his armour is black plates, with a ceramic appearance, minimally reflective, with silver lining at the edges of all the plates, and detail of white in certain areas. The whole suit of armour is shaped in such a way that every point is curved to look menacing, on his armour are many apparent hooks and spikes from areas on his armour. The entire thing is, quite frankly, unlike in appearance to anything made by human hands, and is difficult to describe to those bound by such conventions. His six wings usually rest on his back over his armour, giving the illusion of a large and thick feathered cape. A crest on the helmet, formed of a ring from which six small metallic wings branch off, resembles a crown atop his head. Weaponry Aside from the claws and spikes that Seraph can extend from his armour, his main is a large broadsword, seven feet in length, seven inches wide, and about a centimetre thick. The metal is a dark and tarnishes silver, and looks to be covered in millions of tiny scratches. The blade itself, however, is still perfectly unchipped, and is in fact serrated on the invisibly small scale. A layer of pure black metal runs up the middle of the sword, and sticks out a bit from the blade by a few millimetres. On each side of it are embedded seven gems along it's length, that vary in colour depending on unknown criteria and circumstances. The hilt of the weapon is a pale silver column, framed on each side by three sets of black wings. The handle is around a foot and a half long, and ends in a spike of onyx. When holstered, the weapon is very well disguised amongst the cape-like appearance of his six wings. His other weaponry uses of his armour are particularly to form blades along the back of the arms or shins for melee combat, or one or two over-sized clawed hands. Abilities and Aptitudes Immortality by age A very unfortunate mistake on God's part, Seraph is immortal in that he cannot die of old age. He can, however, die of injuries, but escaping with good timing usually allows him time to heal (of which he has plenty). Divine magic Literally the magic of the gods, or rather, of God. This encompasses not only all human magic, but all magic ever allowed by God to be created. While his magic, by human terms, is still very powerful, long periods of time without use and such displacement from God himself has weakened Seraph's original magic capabilities. Spacetime warping The ability to return to any point in spacetime that Seraph has previously been over. That is, at any point in his life 'up to this point' he can return to that place in time, but also only if he's physically been past it as well. For example, Seraph passes through a church in the alternate universe, which occupies the exact same physical space in the normal one. Once back in the normal universe, Seraph can then warp backwards in time to that place. If he's been over somewhere at any point, he can return to the physical location at any time it's been in existence. Thus also, if the planet that the church was on is destroyed, he cannot return to it. A downside of this warping is that Seraph must travel back with a distinct short-term purpose, usually something lasting no longer a week. When done, or if his time runs out, he will return to the instant in present time after he warped back. When commencing a warp, Seraph tucks his limbs into his body, curls into a ball, and then surrounds himself totally with his wings. Then, a three-dimensional rhombus, purple in colour and totally opaque, taller at the poles, appears over him. Then, the whole thing disappears in a flash of light. On the other side, the rhombus disappears as though it were shattering, the shards then fading into nothing. Seraph then unwraps his wings, and goes about his business. He returns to his own time in the same manner. Darkness Control The control over anything specifically evil, malicious, hostile or otherwise not good in nature. Aspects of this include the ability to bring out the darkest of characteristics in a person, or to literally control shadows in such a way to decrease the light in a given area. Seraph's strength also increases with the less light there is in his environment. On a planet, he is at his very strongest at midnight when both the sun(s) and moon(s) are not shining. Corruption The ability to introduce a fault, weakness, or negative aspect in something. This includes accelerating the decay of objects through time; slowing, stopping or reversing somethings' regenerative powers and cause them to rot, and inducing mental instabilities in living beings. Media Music themes 'Character Theme - 'The End Begins - God of War 'Battle Theme - 'All You Bastards, Get Fired Up! - Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters